


Superman Has Kryptonite

by AKnightOfTheRealm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder on the mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfTheRealm/pseuds/AKnightOfTheRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ward has been assigned a mission, complex in its simplicity:</p><p>Take her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman Has Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlotNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlotNinja/gifts).



> Thanks for the beta ThePlotNinja! What a grammer magician ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

"Take her out." As if it were that simple.

"Don't be weak." He had spent years trying to weed out this weakness, this disease they called attachment, connection.

He wasn't weak. He could overcome it.

He tightened his grip on the trigger.

 

'Please.'

She undid him. Untied him, unraveled his heartstrings; made him uncertain, unabashedly so.

Loosened his grip on the gun.

'Ward, you don't want to do this.'

 

Did that even matter any more? What he wanted.

What did he want?

He wanted Hydra to win, obviously. That was his sole want, his whole soul's sole want.

And her.

He wanted her, wanted to replace the barrel brushing through her hair with his fingers, tangle them through the thick brown curls and pull her close to him. She smelt like warmth and strawberries; it was like Summer surrounded her wherever she went, and he was always left in the cold as he watched her go. He wanted that warmth, that fire only she had.

 

His finger hugged the cold metal trigger once more. His most successful missions had always been in Winter, anyway.

 

'You don't understand, Skye. Hydra has... Vision.' Ward allowed himself a little flutter of excitement. 'They are going to take this world and make it something great.'

'Their vision includes a lot of killing, it seems,' Skye rebutted. 'What's so great about that?'

Ward straightened his shoulders a little. 'Sacrifices have to be made if we're going to change anything, of course. Revolution comes at a cost.'

'Revolution? It's not called revolution unless it's successful. As far as I've seen, it's just been mass-murder.'

 

She hated him. He could see it in the way she was willing her eyes to burn laser holes through him, the way her eyes followed every twitch of his. She was hurt, and scared, and worst of all she hated him. He wished he could show her what he had seen, what Hydra had shown him.

He wished that he could tell her it was all right, that the world was going to be much better soon. He wanted to hold her, protect her.

 

What if he convinced her? What if she joined Hydra; they could march into the new order side by side.

 

No.

He imagined bringing her back to the base. Garrett would shoot her on the spot; she was the attachment Ward was never meant to make.

 

Besides, she would never be convinced, anyway. For Skye, Good was gallant. Good was gracious and caring and emotional and weak. Good was attachments.

 

Skye didn't belong in the new world.

He would do her a favor.

She would never leave her old world.

 

He took her in one last time. Her lips, flushed red and parted as her breaths came shallow and fast. Her breasts, her chest, rising and falling quickly as her lungs supplied her body its last breaths. The curve of her eyebrows, the length of her eyelashes, the glimmer of the solitary tear that held still in the corner of her eye.

Her eyes still piercing him.

 

He felt a piercing pain.

Ward was thrown backwards as a shot passed through his shoulder; he heard crunches as it hit bone. He looked up to see May silhouetted in the door frame; split-seconds later he was gone, disappearing into the night before more bullets could find him. He hadn't failed. The girl had been too well protected.

 

He was not weak.

 

She was not his weakness.


End file.
